


A beautiful rose

by fandomlover532



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas (BioShock) is Not Frank Fontaine, Atlas (BioShock) is Real, F/M, Jack falls in love with a splicer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover532/pseuds/fandomlover532
Summary: The same Splicer that Jack had encountered was found dying, instead of putting her out of her misery he saved her and gave her a second chance, now he finds himself falling love with her after she's all fixed up.





	A beautiful rose

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this new ship. Fite me, I dare you.

http://fav.me/ddao4pd

Jack sighed as he walked through Medical Pavilion with Atlas, they encountered a Little Sister earlier and they had been searching for what felt like hours, Jack was beginning to think it was a lost cause like Atlas said, Jack was about to open his mouth to say something but they were cut off by a scream, once they heard this they immediately ran towards the sound hoping that it wasn’t a Splicer hurting the Little Sister they saw earlier, once they got there they were shocked to see a Splicer on the floor and looked what seemed to be in pain, Jack blinked but found himself walking over shocking Atlas, ”Don’t go near her boyo!” Atlas whisper shouted but Jack ignored him and walked over to her, once he did she didn't notice which made him gulp but placed his hand on her head gently to which she began glowing brightly, Jack waited before she stopped glowing and watched as she threw up the slug to which Atlas quick rushed over then stabbed his pocket knife into the slug causing it to die, Jack let out a breath of relief then looked at the woman and found himself unable to look away, ”Come on Jack, let's get back to Tenenbaum and hope that the little one made it back safely.” Atlas said as he began walking away, Jack bit his lip slightly contemplating whether he should pick her up or not before he shook his head then carefully picked her up bridal style to not alarm her since she was unconscious, ”Jack what are you doing?!” Atlas exclaimed in shock to which Jack quickly shushed him as the woman in his arms began stirring slightly, ”We’re taking her back to Tenenbaum, whether you like it or not.” Jack said quietly as he began walking while carrying the woman in his arms leaving Atlas in shock, Atlas grumbled slightly but followed him, _’He better know what he's doing.’_ Atlas thought as he followed Jack.

**~Timeskip~**

Rose slowly woke up with a groan then slowly sat up and looked around, Rose suddenly heard a door open which caused her to jump and looked to see it was the same young man she encountered from the entrance when she killed Johnny, ”You’re awake, that's good.” He said sounding relieved, Rose was about to say something but she winced when her throat began stinging like she hadn't drank water in ages, her skin felt like it was one fire, he lips, fingers, and feet felt like they were busted, and her eye felt like it was ripped out of it's socket, ”I don't recommend trying to speak or move too much, you’re still very weak from the aftermath of the Adam that was in you for so long and drinking plenty of water, so your vocal cords can be soothed a bit.” She heard him say to which she slowly nodded, ”Now, you might wanna rest some more, because I doubt you got plenty of rest for years now.” He said which suddenly made her realize how tired she was then laid back down and slowly fell asleep.

**TBC...**

**Author's Note:**

> Note at the beginning of this says it all.


End file.
